


Bridled, Not Broken

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Community: comment_fic, Control, Dominance, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Painplay, Punishment, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what I love about horses? About <i>riding</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridled, Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



> Written for [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)'s request in [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/)**comment_fic** for Viggo/Sean and "horses."

"You know what I love about horses? About _riding_?" When Sean doesn't respond, Viggo tugs Sean's hair, pulling his head back. It isn't as long and thick as a mane, but he still runs his fingers through it, gripping it hard during a nice ride. "Do you?"

Sean bites down on the gag stretching his mouth, shakes his head.

"I like feeling all that strength and power and beauty responding to my touch." Viggo's hand strokes down Sean's back, fingertips brushing across cheeks reddened from a long session with the paddle that lies on the mattress next to Sean. When Sean whimpers, his muscles tightening at Viggo's touch, Viggo smiles, cups one cheek, squeezes gently. "I like feeling it bend to my will."

Sean cries out as heat and pain shoot through him, curl around his balls. He shivers, slides his knees apart, arching his back as he makes a soft, pleading sound.

"Good boy." Viggo strokes the small of Sean's back. "You know what you need to do."

The lube is lying on the mattress, just in Sean's line of vision. He knows what Viggo wants, just as he knows the reason his ass is burning now is because he wouldn't give it to him. Whimpering softly, Sean pulls the lube toward him, slicks up his fingers, then reaches behind his back as he slides two fingers into his body. His skin is so warm under his hand and arm and the pressure against it is a constant aching tease he can't escape. Viggo groans softly as he watches Sean stretch himself and rock back into his short, firm thrusts.

Sometimes Viggo makes him come like this, won't let him stop until he does. Sean hopes this isn't one of those nights. He needs _more_, and he's been _so good_ since the first little transgression. He flushes deeply at the thought and then at the rush of gratitude and relief he feels when Viggo touches his wrist and murmurs, "Enough."

Sean doesn't have to wait long for Viggo's first thrust after he slides his fingers free. Viggo usually likes building a slow burn into a fire, but the paddling seems to have warmed him up as much as Sean. When he tightens around Viggo, gripping him firmly, Viggo shudders, and Sean purrs at the warm rush of satisfaction. He might be the one being ridden, but that doesn't mean that he can't coax Viggo to go in the direction he wants.

After both of them are sweaty and sated, Viggo makes soothing sounds--the sort Sean has heard him make to Brego after a long ride--as he cards his fingers through Sean's hair. For once, he's glad of the gag Viggo still hasn't removed, because with it in place, there's no danger of him saying what he's thinking to Viggo. _Good boy_.


End file.
